On Your Knees for the Captain
by Apyrateslife4me
Summary: Captain Hook captures himself a Princess and makes her his own. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS RAPE/NONCONSENT.
1. Chapter 1

"Please let me go, and in return you'll be rewarded with a lifetime's worth of treasure," she pleads, her voice remaining unshaken.

He kneels down in front of her, his face only inches from hers as he draws her in with a calculating stare before his lips break out into a smirk. "Well, that is a fine offer, Princess, but that's not what I _want_ ," he replies, popping the 't', and there's a certain wickedness in his tone, and it makes her skin crawl.

He stands up and whistles to his crew, who had captured her from the woods and are still in his quarters. They nod and flee to the door, shutting it behind them, leaving him alone with her. He glances back to see that they're gone before looking back down at her again.

His hook suddenly flies out and tangles itself in her hair, gripping her tightly. She yelps and winces, reaching up and grabbing his wrist. He forces her head back, looking down into her eyes.

"I don't want your treasure, sweet princess. I want your body, the fairest form in the realm," he purrs with an evil smirk.

Staring up at him with tear-filled eyes, she glares at him harshly.

"What's the matter, your highness? Don't like that? Don't like being put in your place?" he asks in a sinister tone.

She sniffles and slowly shakes her head, glancing up at him nervously.

He tugs on Emma's hair, making her crawl away from the chair, and she winces, moving across the floor, her cheeks stinging fiercely as she kneels before him. He looks down at her licking his lips, evil dancing in his dark blue eyes.

"Mmmmm… so pretty. I can't wait to have you, fair princess, and use you as I see fit."

She stares back up at him, quickly shaking her head. "No! Please don't!" she begs him desperately.

"Quiet," he snarls. "I am your Captain and you will do as I say, got it?"

She protests by spitting on his boots and glaring up at him, her jaw set and firm as he sneers down at her.

"Let's try this again. I am your Captain now, and you will do as I say. Understand?" he asks, staring down at her intensely with those sea-blue eyes.

Clenching her fists together, she glares up at him. "Go to hell," she spats, turning her head away. Glancing up at him, she catches him shaking his head in anger.

"You will obey me," he demands coldly. And with that, he bends down and grabs her hair again, this time pressing the edge of his hook to her throat. She freezes up, feeling the cool metal against her skin. Her body can't even tremble, it's frozen in fear. She's heard stories of the Captain and how he got the hook, but she thought they were merely fairy tales and myths.

His face splits into a wide grin, knowing she'll cooperate. "Now, get on your knees like a good little princess," the captain commands.

She stares at him for a second longer before slowly pushing herself off the floor and kneeling before him. His hook never leaves her neck as she gulps down her fear and stares up at him nervously.

"Will you obey your Captain?" he asks, pressing the point of his hook a little deeper into her skin, and she knows he means business.

She nods her head slightly, chewing on her bottom lip. "Y-yes... I'll do anything. Just, please, don't kill me," she whimpers quietly. He grins down at her, slowly pulling the metal away from her neck.

"What a good little princess you are. Now, I think it's time to break that beautiful body of yours." He waves his hook for her to stand and she slowly does so before he takes the pointed edge of his hook and swipes it in front of her chest, tearing the top of her pink dress.

Her cheeks are flushed with a deep red as he begins to remove her dress. She opens her mouth to protest, but with one glance at the hook he has for a hand, she stops herself as he slowly peels off the material from her body, letting it fall to the floor. She's trembling as he takes his time, unlacing her corset, and once he's finished, letting it join her dress, she feels blush redden her entire face and neck. Her body shivers, feeling the cold air on her skin, and her nipples harden. He steps back and drinks her in hungrily with his eyes in such a way that makes her whole body shudder under his gaze as a devilish smirk curves his lips.

The Captain clicks his tongue in approval and steps towards her. "Ah, yes. Such a gorgeous little whore." He starts palming her breast in his calloused hand, his thumb brushing over the hard bud. "Be a good little princess and kiss your Captain," he demands in an almost a seductive whisper as he pulls and tugs on her nipple.

She stares at him wide-eyed and shakes her head. He responds by looping his hook around her arm, tugging her closer.

She whimpers softly, shaking her head again. "Please don't make me."

"Fine then. I'll just let my men have their way with you. They'll be excited to have you," he threatens, his words tainted with annoyance.

She squeezes her eyes shut and clenches her fists together. With a brief moment of internal conflict, she turns her head and kisses his lips quickly, barely making contact with him.

He shakes his head, frowning in disappointment. "No, no. That won't do. Kiss me like you want me, Princess. Make me believe it." He flashes her a small smile as she gazes back at him before leaning in and tenderly kissing his lips, squeezing her eyes shut. She hesitates at first, feeling a tear escape her eyes, unable to believe this is actually happening to her. She hates the way his soft lips feel against hers, even if it does send a jolt down her spine.

He embraces the kiss and holds her body close against his own and this time, Emma does as she's told and kisses him like she means it. Her lips move against his and he draws her in, kissing her like she's never been kissed before. She's breathless and panting at the same time, her lips molding and fusing to his. He kisses her with the same urgency, like he's trying to devour her.

She breaks away from the kiss and looks away from him like that didn't just happen. He roughly grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. His face still holds a hardness as he steps closer to her, staring deep into her eyes. She shivers and grips the sleeve of his black shirt, feeling his erection through his pants as he lifts his hook to her lips, brushing it softly over them. "Such pretty lips. So succulent and delicious. Now it's time to make better use of them." He lowers the metal and steps back a little. "On your knees for the Captain." He says it more harshly and somehow it takes her off guard.

She slowly nods, unwilling to argue with him. She knows it will only make him angry.

"I want to hear you, love. When I command you to do something, you answer with 'Yes, Captain', got it?"

"Yes… yes Captain."

"Good lass," he commends before forcing her down onto her knees, her face level with his erection. A shiver shoots down her spine as she stares at the outline of his tight leather pants, bewildered. She can't believe how large he is. "Go ahead, Princess. Take my cock in that sweet little mouth of yours."

Emma chews on her bottom lip, and with hesitant fingers, she reaches up and slowly undoes his pants. Her hands are shaking as she carefully pulls down his leather confinement, and she looks up to meet his gaze as his cock springs free. She lets his trousers fall down around his ankles, her eyes slowly sweeping down, feeling her skin tighten as she gapes at his cock, her eyes growing wide. It's long and thick and hard, and it's all hers.

She stops for a moment, trying to shake those thoughts from her mind. But she can't wait a second longer to ponder it as his hand encases the back of her head, forcing her towards his throbbing member.

She feels the velvety tip pressed against her lips and shudders at the feeling of it against her skin. With hesitance, she licks the slit of his silky head, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Take me in your mouth, princess," he snarls as his hand grips her hair threatenly.

"Yes, Captain." She starts to slowly draw him in between her lips, but he has other plans and with a quick thrust and a pull of her head, his cock fills up her mouth. She coughs and mumbles around his cock, but he only smirks and holds her head in place. His cock slides back and forth, dragging over her tongue, and she allows herself to indulge in his salty taste. His erection is throbbing inside of her mouth as he continues to thrust, and Emma eventually looks up at him, staring at his flushed face. His head is tilted back, his mouth falling open in pleasure and it looks like he is genuinely enjoying himself. She grins only for a second before she remembers that this isn't consensual.

He utters a groan, his thrusts picking up pace, and she accidentally lets a moan of her own escape her lips, realizing her arousal is dripping down her thighs.

He slows down briefly and she can feel him shudder as he looks down her, a dark smirk creasing his lips. "What a naughty princess we have here. Your highness loves sucking big cock, don't you?" he teases as his smug grin grows wider. She blushes deeply and her eyes fill up with tears of shame once again. She just wants to curl up in a ball and die, but the Captain makes sure that doesn't happen.

"Touch yourself as you suck my cock, Princess."

She stares up at him briefly, drawing in a sharp breath as he begins to thrust more fiercely. She wants this to be over as soon as possible, even if that means bringing him to his orgasm. Emma slowly sinks her fingers into her folds and rubs her clit, not wanting to get into any further trouble.

She hears him growl as she bobs her head over his length, naturally matching the rubbing of her clit with his thrusts.

She sucks him slightly harder, her eyes peering up to meet his crystal blue ones. "Oh that's bloody good." Another groan escapes him as his thrusts quicken, wrapping his hand and hook around her golden locks, pulling gently on her hair. "Gods you have yourself a talented mouth for a princess… I may have to keep you around."

His words make her shudder but she doesn't relent, and continues to feather her clit while thrusting her fingers inside of her warmth. God, he tastes good, she finds herself wanting more. She moans around his length, taking him deeper and letting him hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck!" The Captain groans loudly as his cock explodes, filling her mouth with hot cum. "Swallow," he commands, and she quickly gulps it down, letting the salty liquid slowly slide down her throat. "That's a good princess, swallowing down all of my cum like a dirty little whore," the Captain says in shattered pants, trying to catch his breath. He releases his cock from her mouth and pulls his pants back up before helping her up and leading her to a wall with shackles and chains.

Her eyes grow wide with panic, she quivers at the thought of what his other plans for her may be.

"What's the matter, Princess? Don't tell me that pretty little cunt of yours has never been broken before, has it? It would be such a bloody tragedy to tear it up." He growls with an evil grin, stepping closer to her. She leans back against the wall, trying to get out of reach of him, but it's not enough. He grabs her by the neck, yanking her close to him. "Are you a virgin or not?" he demands, his face hardening into a serious glare.

Emma whimpers, clutching onto his wrist, slowly nodding her head. "Yes, Captain."

A wide smirk curls his lips once again as he releases her neck, leaving her gasping for air. "I thought so. You look too innocent to be a royal slut."

Emma glares at him, her face flaring in anger as he pushes her back against the shackled wall, chaining her wrists above her head. "Let me go!" She yanks on the shackles, and thrashes against the wall, trying to break free.

His hand encloses around her throat again, and she immediately stops moving. With a dark chuckle, he drags his fingernails down her throat and over her chest.

"What's the matter, Princess? Don't you like it rough?" He tilts his head, taunting her with a dark smile as he reaches down and pushes her legs apart. She watches him nervously as he presses his hand against her nub, his blue eyes intently studying her face the whole time. He brushes his fingers along her soaking wet thighs and then her folds, coating his digits with her essence before slipping them into his mouth to taste her. "Well, well, I'd say you do, love. You're bloody soaked. Maybe you'll like this, too," he growls before pushing two of his fingers into her quim.

She gasps at the contact, letting a moan slip from her throat. The Captain thrusts his fingers in and out, and she has to refrain from arching herself into him.

"Ready to be broken, princess?"

She whimpers, shaking her head, and he chuckles again, plunging his fingers deep inside of her. Arching her back, she screams out in both pain and pleasure, tears streaming down her face as he forces more of his fingers into her. She hates the control he has over her, hates that he can bring her pleasure.

But the Captain is clearly enjoying himself. He leans forward and licks her cheek with the flat of his tongue, his breath hot on her skin as he collects her tears. His face breaks into a wide grin as he pushes his fingers in all the way, sliding them out before slamming them back inside again, eliciting another scream from her lips. She arches her body again, thrashing against the wall.

Suddenly his lips are enclosing around one of her nipples, making her gasp in pleasure as he sucks her mercilessly, his greedy lips teasing and nipping on her flesh. She whines out a moan, letting her body betray her, letting the pleasure overtake her. The Captain switches to her other nipple, suckling just as hard, and she moans out her pleasure. His lips peel back into a grin as he gnaws playfully on her nipple before lapping up her breast with a long, broad swipe of his tongue. He pulls away, and her body aches from the loss.

"Do you like it when I touch you?"

She stares up at him, and, for just a second, sees him in a different light. But reality takes back over and she realizes where she is, wondering if she'll ever get back home. "Yes Captain," she responds without hesitation.

"Do you want to cum, my Princess?" he asks seductively, continuing to pound his fingers into her.

She cries out, bucking her hips into his touch, and he grins in response as she nods her head. She can't deny that it feels incredible to be touched by him. Maybe, just maybe, she can get used to this.

"I wanna hear you beg for your Captain," he snarls, his words harsh and wrecked. The Captain begins pumping his fingers more fiercely, bringing her close to the edge, without pushing her over it.

"Please!"

"Please what, love?" he demands with another hard thrust.

"Please let me come, Captain! Please make me yours!"

His grin broadens as he rubs her clit, carefully scrutinizing her face as her mouth falls open, pure ecstasy taking over her as her hips meet the fast-paced rocks of his fingers. "Come all over my hand, Princess. Come for your Captain and say my name like a filthy whore as you do."

"Oh yes Captain!" Emma finally explodes, feeling a strange sensation between her thighs, crying out in bliss as his movements bring her to completion. Ripples of pleasure vibrate through her entire body, she's never felt anything quite like it and she feels like she's on a weightless cloud, white stars bursting from her eyes as she tries to collect herself.

The Captain smirks at his success and pulls his fingers from her heat, inserting them into her mouth. Emma hesitates at first, her eyes locking with his as she tries to steady her breathing. "Lick yourself up darling." Surprisingly there's kindness in his words, and she does as she's told, darting out her tongue and sucking his finger into her mouth. She curls her tongue around it, deciding that she enjoys the taste of her own cum. She sees that it satisfies the Captain with the way he licks his lips, hungry eyes watching her like he wants to devour her.

When she's finished, he takes a step back, showing off the obvious erection in his pants. Her core's throbbing, her eyes taking in the sight, and his smirk never fades as he looks up at her.

The Captain undresses himself, starting with his red vest and shirt. He slips off his pants and steps out of them, taking his cock in his hand and lightly stroking it. He's hard as a rock, and she can't help but stare, her tongue darting to lick her lips as he approaches. His entire body is ripped and he has a patch of hair on his chest she itches to run her fingers though. He may be a ruthless pirate but he's handsome as hell. The features of his face are carved to perfection, there's a small scar on his right cheek and his lips are framed by an auburn scruff that she aches to feel scratching against her skin.

He frees her wrists from the chains and motions towards the bed, and she's too weak and boneless to not obey. Besides, she needs her Captain's cock inside of her, she craves him between her legs. And she guesses that's exactly what he intended to happen.

"Now, lay on your back, Princess."

She complies and lies on the bed, allowing him to join her as he crawls between her legs. "You want me to fuck you, Princess?"

"Yes, Captain, please," she begs. She's never been with a man before, and his dick is quite large but she knows she can handle him. And Gods above does she want to. "Please fuck me hard, Captain."

"Oh, such a good lass," he commends before leaning over her, his teeth tearing at her breast as he lines himself up at her entrance, urging her legs around his waist before slowly entering her depths, taking her inch by inch.

Emma trembles, moaning quietly in pain as he forces more of his cock into her warmth, his fingers digging into her hip, rough enough to leave bruises.

"Fuck, you're so tight…" He shoves himself hard against her and she winces in pain, tightening her legs and biting her bottom lip as he stretches her walls. The mixture of pain and pleasure is so great, it feels like her skin is on fire as he holds her legs in place, continuing to thrust harder and harder into her pussy, his cock plunging deeper into her.

"Tell me your name, Princess."

Emma shakes her head, unwilling to give that away. Peering down at the space between them, she watches as his slick shaft disappears in and out of her folds. She feels him taking her chin in his hand, and her body shudders and she tilts her head back to look at him, resting it against the pillow.

"Tell me!" he commands as his throbbing erection pumps faster and harder into her body.

He feels so good but she hates him for taking her virginity and she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing who she really is, but she does anyway. "Emma! My name is Emma!"

As he fucks her hard into the bed, he bites his lip and she can tell he's trying his best to hold back. His eyes meet hers, slowing his movement as he speaks more softly. "Don't forget you are mine, Princess."

The Captain pulls out before thrusting back into her more fiercely, his fingers tightening around her waist. Emma screams out, digging her nails into his back, her body curving up from the bed and jerking her hips to meet his thrusts as he finds that spot inside of her that has him growling. Holding him tight, she presses herself against him, letting him fill her and take her, letting herself go, her guard coming down enough so she can come sharp and hard. He pounds into her a few more times before quickly pulling out and spilling himself over her stomach and breasts.

"Such an exquisite princess," he breathes with a smirk, his voice cracked and shattered. "I'm definitely keeping you for my own," the Captain decides before leaving the bed to fetch a rag. He cleans her off and she's weary from exhaustion, unable to move.

When he's done, he dresses himself and covers her in silk blankets, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "It's time to rest up, Princess," the Captain demands. "We have a long journey ahead, so get used to your new home."

With that said, he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Eventually she's able to gather herself and curl into a ball, slowly closing her eyes and letting herself succumb to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It's dark outside the bay window when Emma wakes, slowly stirring from her slumber; her entire body's feeling sore and used up. Her eyes are fluttering open and she's remembering where she is when she realizes her wrists are in shackles.

Emma lets out a soft whimper and starts to panic when she hears the clatter of footsteps on the panels of the floor before the door opens. The Captain returns to the room and she gazes over at him, catching his face light up with his traditional smirk as he approaches her.

"I brought you dinner, Princess. I hope you like it."

Her eyes sweep over the tray he's holding, and it's filled with rolls and roasted meats and fresh fruits. It's everything that the luxury of her palace provided.

"I'm not hungry," she says quietly, peeling her eyes away from him. However, Emma's stomach betrays her by growling noisily, making her wince.

The Captain grins and shakes his head. "Lying isn't really your strength, love," he teases, grabbing a roll and offering it to her. "Go ahead and eat, Princess," he murmurs softly, watching her closely with those blue eyes of his.

She stares at him intently. She knows the food isn't poisoned, that's not what keeps her from eating. It's the fact that he's hand-feeding it to her. He's a filthy pirate and she doesn't want to touch him again.

"Come on, Princess. I don't have all night. I do have other plans for you," he informs her, a bit of impatience showing in his face.

With a pained sigh, she lifts her head before taking a bite of the roll, chewing it slowly. The Captain grins and puts the tray of food on a table beside her.

"That's a good lass," he purrs softly.

She takes another bite as he reaches up with his hand and strokes her hair. "See? I'll take good care of you, love, but you have to listen to me. Understand?"

She nods slowly as she chews her food.

Emma knows what he wants from her (only to be used for sex and nothing else) and it pains her to think about it. That is a slave's job. She guesses that is to be her existence now, realizing she'll never be able to return to her life as a princess. A sigh leaves her lips as she finishes chewing.

The Captain looks at her as he holds the roll closer to her lips and she shakes her head, gazing over at an apple on the tray. His eyes follows hers and he smiles. "Do you want some fruit now, Princess?" he asks, putting down the roll and picking up the apple. Holding it close to her lips, he lets her take a bite from the fruit, and she chews on it slowly, savoring the taste, for she doesn't know when she will eat again.

When she finishes the apple, she moves onto a slice of roasted meat, the Captain hand-feeding it to her with a sense of care and gentleness. She almost smiles at how tender he is and then she remembers what he's done to her.

"Are you still hungry, Emma?" The Captain asks when she finishes the meat.

She's surprised by how he addresses her, and she shakes her head, staring at him. "No, I'm finished."

He raises an eyebrow, waiting for something more, but she's not sure of what. She stares at him in confusion, making him sigh.

"Always address me as Captain, got it?"

She flushes slightly before nodding her head. "Yes... Captain," It feels as though her integrity's breaking down to it's most humble form and she hates it. She is the princess of Misthaven and is to be treated like such.

A broad grin spreads across the Captain's lips. " we can move onto more enjoyable activities," he says before unshackling her hands. She slowly drops her arms, rubbing over her shoulders to get the blood flowing again. She barely gets started, however, when he climbs up on the bed, kneeling before her.

"On your knees, Princess. And open your mouth wide for me." He says it in a sinister tone, as she stares at him nervously before slowly doing as he asked; opening her mouth wide once she's on her knees. He then proceeds to undo his pants and takes out his flaccid cock, showing it to her. "See this, Princess? This is unacceptable. I want you to make it hard for me," The Captain demands bluntly.

Emma blushes fiercely and nods her head with a "Yes, Captain" before bending over him until she's on her hands and knees. He places his limp cock in her mouth, and she closes her lips around it, sucking softly, tasting it's saltiness on her tongue.

His cock instantly starts to throb in her mouth.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she makes slow work of his shaft, sucking carefully on it. The Captain seems to be enjoying himself; he's groaning and gripping tightly on her hair, and she can feel his erection start to grow in her mouth. It feels... incredible, knowing that she is the one turning him on. But soon reality hits her again and she buries the pride deep inside her heart.

Once his cock is hardened to capacity, the Captain slides it out of her mouth, his hand wrapping around it and rubbing it slowly. "Want me to come all over your pretty little face, Princess? I bet you'd look great painted white," he says with a dark smirk.

She blushes deeply, quickly shaking her head. "Please don't," she begs softly, sitting back on the bed. He growls and twists her hair, pulling her back up onto her knees. She yelps and holds onto his wrist as he forces his cock back into her mouth. She coughs and sputters around his member as he begins thrusting into her mouth harder and faster. He rocks into her deep, hitting the back of her throat and she can't help but feel her own arousal stirring inside. She loves how deep he is in her mouth, and to be honest, she loves how rough he is.

The Captain continues pumping his large erection past her lips, making her moan around him. She eventually relaxes, opening her mouth wider for him as his cock drags along her tongue. He groans and picks up the pace before eventually filling her mouth with his salty cum. She hungrily swallows it all, licking it up from his throbbing erection with a broad swipe of her tongue.

With a soft groan, the Captain pulls it out of her mouth. Taking a step back, he grins mischievously at her, a proud look on his handsome face. "Mmm… such a naughty princess, swallowing me without being commanded to," he commends, stroking her hair. "Now why don't you turn around and grab the rail of the bed for me?" He says softly, divesting himself of his clothrs.

"Yes, Captain." She nods, turning her back and curling her hands around the steel railing before the Captain grabs her legs, spreading them wide.

"Such a glorious sight, love," she hears him groan behind her as the bed shifts and suddenly his head is in between her thighs and he's licking her slit. She gasps in surprise, letting a whine tumble from her lips. Emma tries to pull away, but his hand grips her thigh, bringing her back to his mouth. She quickly surrenders to him, realizing how nice his tongue feels inside of her, and she wants more.

Sliding forward, she lowers her hips, sinking a little closer until his tongue is dancing in her core, the heat from his breath sending little pleasurable sparks up her body. She moans out in pleasure, closing her eyes and letting her body relax as he laps away at her folds.

"Such a delicious cunt my Princess has. So soft and sweet and divine." His words are vibrating against her center, his scruff scratching against her sensitive nerves and she starts rocking her hips, aching to feel more of his soft tongue inside of her. His greedy lips respond, sucking her softly in his mouth, eliciting another whimper from her lips as she rides his tongue.

It's not long before she feels a wet finger against her back entrance, carefully slipping inside of her. She moans, arching her back and thrusting against his finger, wanting more inside of her. She can feel the Captain's grin against her folds as he slowly slides his entire finger into her ass. Her fists tighten, a mixture of plain and pleasure coursing through her. It feels so good to have him inside her; she can't help but want more.

"Does this feel good, love? Do you like putting your cunt on my face? You like me licking you out?"

"Oh, yes, Captain!" she cries out as he shifts, his tongue roughly taking her.

"Tell me, love!" He growls as his motions begin to speed up, his tongue swirling around her clit. He sucks her deep and hard as his finger continues to pound in her ass, and she can feel her wetness coating his face as she grinds against his mouth.

"I love putting my cunt on your face! I love when you fuck me with your tongue!"

Bucking and rolling against his hot mouth, she soon loses control, flinging her head back, her hips rocking madly into him. She cries out in ecstasy, her body shaking as her orgasm hits her in sharp waves, and she finally sinks forwards until she's resting on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. She's panting, trying to collect her bearings as he slowly removes his finger from her ass and sits up before laying on the bed next to her.

"Please fuck me, Captain…" she pleads to him, staring down at her Captain; he's heaving, face smeared with her arousal as he flashes her a wicked smirk.

"I thought you'd never ask," he says, grabbing her hand and urging her on top of him. She quickly straddles his hips, and with a quick thrust, he slides his erection into her dripping wet core, tearing through her walls as he presses her down on him. Emma moans in pain and pleasure, rocking her hips as his hand wraps around her waist, aiding her movements.

"That's a good Princess. Ride my cock like dirty whore… fuck!" he curses, thrusting harder and deeper as he reaches up to grab her breast, roughly caressing it in his fingers. It feels so good to have his member inside of her; she loves every second of it this time.

She stares down at her Captain as he continues to rock his hips into her core, his fingers tugging on her nipple. His face is contorting in an expression of pure bliss and it makes her blush to see him like this. Her walls start to tighten around his length, issuing a grunt from his lips, and she starts fucking her Captain harder until the bed is squeaking and banging so loud she's sure the whole crew can hear.

"Come on my cock, Princess!"

"Yes, Captain!" She screams out and in a few short thrusts, her walls are clenching around him as he fucks Emma through her orgasm, watching waves of pleasure take her.

"Oh, fuck, Princess. You're gonna make me come again!"

She moans and rocks her hips more madly against his body, wanting his cum all over her, and there's a raucous of groans and whines escaping his lips. He's then flipping her over until he's on top and he quickly pulls out and straddles her, covering her face with his sticky white cum as it spurts out in long, gushing streams.

She's panting hard, dropping her legs and moaning quietly as she licks her lips to taste his cum on her tongue.

"Oh, yes, Princess... so glorious with my come on your face," he groans, his words wrecked and shattered.

He gets off the bed to fetch a damp rag and cleans her off before falling onto the bed beside her and softly kissing her face. "What a good lass you are. So sweet and compliant," the Captain murmurs, pressing kisses to her temple as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. "Sleep my Princess, and in the morning I will give you a bath."

Emma nods and yawns as he grins, sweeping the covers over them. She knows she'll feel ashamed in the morning, she knows she'll be full of regret and missing her family, but right now her skin is still buzzing with pleasure and her body's too exhausted and worn out to not enjoy the warmth of her Captain before they both drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma wakes up the next morning, confused and chained to a wall as she looks around the room bleary-eyed, trying to make sense of what is happening. Memories of the previous day are suddenly flashing through her mind, and she shakes her head, releasing a sigh. She'd thought that yesterday had been just a bad dream, but it wasn't. It was all very real; her aching body is telling her so. At least now she is semi-clothed. She's wearing a baggy linen shirt that she assumes is her Captain's.

Emma turns her head and stares out the bay window, seeing the sun peeking over the horizon, bright rays of it's light glinting in her eyes. Her eyes wander around the room, seeing that the bed is empty and neatly made. She hears the Captain barking orders to his crew, and glances at the closed door, letting out another sigh before peering down at the floor.

She's still a captive among the pirate crew and knows she won't last long in the hands of the Captain.

When her eyes fall over at the tray of food, she glares at it, thinking he must've poisoned her with something to make her enjoy what he did to her. But then again, maybe not. Maybe she secretly loved what he did yesterday.

Emma shakes her head again. There is no way that she actually loved being with Captain Hook.

Could she have, though? The feelings she had while the Captain fucked her, felt so real and it seems almost bizarre to think that she was poisoned.

Afterall, Emma's grown tired of her life back at the palace. She was fated to marry Prince Baelfire. Maybe that's why she'd been thinking about running away before she was captured by a band of pirates.

She'd put up a good fight, but there were too many of them surrounding her. They were determined, and told her they would stop at nothing to bring their Captain back a Princess per his request; one who was innocent and worthy enough to be his sex slave. 'Who better than a princess born from true love?' they had taunted. 'A princess of the purest form'.

Only on the night of her wedding was she allowed to give away her virginity. But Emma's certain that Baelfire could never please her like the Captain does. She's certain she'd rather be imprisoned by him rather than be betrothed to Prince Baelfire and become Queen of Misthaven.

The door suddenly opens, yanking Emma from her thoughts as the Captain steps into the room. He's wearing his black leather pants with a white linen shirt, the top of it laced up only part of the way, exposing his chest hair. His leather boots come up to his knees and clink against the wooden floor as he walks towards her.

"Good morning, Princess. How did you sleep last night?" he asks pleasantly, his familiar smirk playing at the corner of his lips. She only sneers at him and looks away, noticing her heart starting to race as he nears her.

"Now, now. How can you be so loving one night and crude the next morning?" the Captain asks with a grin, softly touching her cheek. She glances at him, feeling a blush rise to her face, only causing his smirk to widen. "There's the princess I came to adore." He pats her cheek softly and she winces, thinking he might slap her.

The Captain's lips fall into a frown, guilt falling over his features. "Relax, Princess. I won't hurt you. Not again." His voice is gentle, and she almost believes him.

Before she knows what's happening, he's kissing her hard on the lips, and she's gasping in response. She stares at him wide-eyed, her body stiff against the wall as he closes his eyes, clearly enjoying himself. Eventually, she allows herself to melt into him, embracing the kiss as her own eyes fall shut.

She feels his tongue flick against her lips, causing her heart to jump in her chest. It feels so good against her skin, and she wants it so badly against hers. She quickly opens her mouth, sucking on his tongue with hesitance. The Captain groans softly in her mouth before licking over her tongue with his. She shivers, heat coiling in her core.

Clenching her thighs together, she tries to suppress her arousal, but it doesn't work. Her juices start to drip down her thighs; and he's only kissing her.

The Captain slips his hand between her thighs, coating his fingers in her juices as he leans back slightly, smirking against her mouth. "Well, well. I see someone is enjoying themselves. Maybe you'll like some quick morning sex?"

She doesn't get a chance to respond before he unshackles her hands and lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Emma bites her lip softly and slowly shakes her head. "Please don't... I'm still sore from yesterday," she tells him quietly, feeling her cheeks flush.

The Captain only smirks back at her. "Good. That means you're still perfectly tight," he growls as he begins grinding against her. She keeps down a moan, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her fists together. She can't believe she's actually enjoying herself. It's disgusting and makes her sick to her stomach. But at the same time, her heart seems to stutter at his touch. Her mind is torn apart from the confusion of emotions inside of her body; she needs to choose soon before she loses her sanity.

She eventually relaxes her body and lets him take control of her. The Captain stares at her in surprise before grinning widely and pulling down his trousers. "Feel my cock," he demands, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his aching member. His cock is completely hard and ready to go. Her face flushes, but at the same time, her mouth is watering, and she yearns to have him inside of her. "Bloody hell, I'm so hard for my dirty Princess." His voice is completely wrecked as he thrusts leisurely a few times into her hand.

"C-Captain?" she stammers quietly, staring at him nervously as she moves her hand up and down his length.

He arches a brow, waiting for her to continue.

"Um, c-can I, uh… can I suck on your cock, Captain?" She asks him. Her face is burning with embarrassment, but it's what she wants at that moment.

The Captain grins widely, nodding his head. "Of course, Princess, just as long as you don't bite," he warns as he lets her down.

She shakes her head, rubbing her wrists. "I won't, Captain," she assures him before slowly dropping to her knees. She's eye-level with his cock, and bites her lip. It's throbbing slightly in the cool air of his cabin, begging for her to take it in her mouth. Licking her lips, she leans forward and softly kisses the top of it. Sticky pre-cum adheres to her lips as she gently peppers the head of his erection with kisses. She flushes slightly as she licks her lips, tasting his sweet cum. She shivers before leaning forward and taking the tip of his cock in her mouth.

She sucks softly, glancing up at him when she hears him groan. His hand encloses around the back of her head, urging her to take more of him. She opens wider and slowly takes half of his cock into her mouth.

Sucking slightly faster, she closes her eyes, concentrating on his aching member; it tastes sweet and salty against her tongue. She begins bobbing her head along his cock, eliciting more groans and grunts from his lips. She grins around his dick, picking up her pace. Her own arousal is dripping down her leg, her pussy yearning to be touched. Leaning back, she takes his cock out of her mouth, quickly rubbing over it, her hands slick with saliva.

"Master, I'm so wet... may I please touch myself?" she asks softly, blushing deeply. She has no idea what's come over her, but it feels so natural to talk to him like that.

He smirks down at her and groans, nodding quickly. "Yes, my pet. You can touch yourself. And make sure I can hear you moan."

She nods her head and quickly slips her wet fingers into her folds, rubbing fervently over her clit. She lets out an exasperated moan, staring up at him with lustful eyes. He shivers beneath her hand and quickly thrusts himself into her touch. He pushes down on her head, practically asking her to suck him dry. She quickly obliges, wrapping her wet lips around his member, sucking greedily.

The Captain's groans fill the air once again, his hips bucking and thrusting into her mouth. She continues to suck hungrily on his salty cock, rubbing her clit as she does. It feels so good to suck him off and touch herself at the same time. She wants more of him inside of her, but he's now hitting the back of her throat and she couldn't possibly take him any deeper. She sucks as quickly as she can, hearing him grunt in response. She's fairly certain he loves this as much as she does.

She pulls his cock out of her mouth and leans down, sucking on one of his balls. He lets out a deep groan, his hand tightening around her locks of hair.

Her lips pull greedily on his balls as she strokes his long dick with her hand, her eyes closing in pleasure as she starts fingering herself more rapidly. Moaning around one of his balls, she cums sharply over her hand with a muffled scream. She rubs herself slower, leaning back and sucking hard on his cock.

The Captain growls and comes hard into her mouth; she quickly swallows his sweet liquid, sucking softly on the head of his cock. His fingers are wrapped tightly in her hair, making her grin as she licks the velvety head before taking it out of her mouth. Emma kisses along the throbbing length of it, humming contentedly; she loves how it tastes and wants it again, ignoring what her conscience is telling her about him. She is his now, and that's not going to change. Leaning back, she stares up at him while licking her lips.

"How was that, Master?" she asks him quietly, grinning softly as she rubs her hands over his thighs.

The Captain looks down at her and grins. "You were wonderful, my pet," he replies, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. This time, she doesn't flinch. Instead, she smiles and leans into his touch. "Now, turn around, Princess."

Her smile fades and she stares up at him with blushing cheeks. "But Captain-you-said you would give me a bath."

"And I make good on my promises. But I'm not finished with you yet," he informs her impatiently. "Now, be a good Princess and turn around."

"Yes, Captain." Emma does as she's told and turns around, facing the wall.

He comes up behind her, giving her ass a squeeze and a hard slap, eliciting a sharp moan from her lips. "That's a good Princess," he murmurs against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. He removes the shirt she's wearing, pulling it over her and tossing it to the floor. "Fuck… you are gorgeous," he says lewdly, enunciating every word.

She is then bound to the wall again, cuffs around her wrists and ankles. She lets out a gasp and puts up a mini- struggle, but she knows she can't break free.

"I'm going to fuck you against the wall, but you're not allowed to cum," the Captain says roughly before nibbling at her ear. He grinds his hardening cock against Emma's ass, groaning as he squeezes her globes in his rough hands.

"Yes, Captain." Her body shudders, knowing exactly what he has planned for her.

"Such a good little whore," he whispers against her ear, gently massaging the tight, ringed hole. The Captain spreads her legs apart and pushes a finger into her asshole. Emma pulls sharply on the restraints, howling loudly. "You're mine" he growls before removing his finger and thrusting his hard cock straight into her entrance.

She screams out in pain, arching her body away from the wall and up against him as she yanks on the shackles, the metal of the cuffs digging into her wrists. His fingers and hook dig into her thighs as he pushes himself into her over and over again, showing no mercy. She braces her hands against the wall as tears of pain drip down her face. He's so deep inside of her butt, it's excruciating, but she takes thrust after thrust as he holds her legs in place, plunging his cock even deeper.

The Captain grunts loudly, spilling a string of curses from his lips as his cum fills up her ass. He thrusts a few more times before sagging against her back and finally pulling out of her body. She collapses against the wall, panting harshly, tears still sliding down her cheeks. Emma can feel the hot liquid running down the inside of her thigh from her puckered hole, and she's surprised that he came inside of her. She wonders why. Did he just forget, or did he not care because it's her ass and not her vagina? Why does he pull out anyway? And why does he need a sex slave?

He says nothing to her afterwards, just carefully uncuffs her wrists and ankles, trying to catch his breath. He leaves her side, allowing herself to collect her bearings as she curls up on the floor.

The Captain takes her off guard when he scoops her into his arms and brings her over the tub in the cabin, immersing her into soothing hot water, and begins gently washing her; washing away the evidence of what he's done. He's gentle and caring as he massages her aching body in the soapy bath, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks. He even dries her off when he's done and carries her to the bed before bringing her breakfast.

Emma is utterly confused. He's not the same pirate as he was yesterday. She decides that he has a rough exterior, but there's a soft heart beating somewhere deep down in his chest. She wonders what made him this way, she wonders what happened that made him so cruel. But she also wonders if his kindness is just a fluke, or if it's who he really is buried underneath the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

The Captain allowed her a day of rest after that morning, and took her out on the deck to show her around while making threats to his crew, informing them that Emma is _his_ and _his_ alone. He warned them that anyone who so much as laid a finger on her would be forced to walk the bloody plank… without his head.

Emma was actually relieved by this.

She secretly loves how possessive he is of her, and how he wants her all to himself. She doesn't want anyone to touch her other than her Captain, and by the looks of the crew's faces, the Captain had struck them with stone-cold fear, so she is certain she doesn't have to worry about them harassing her. She only wants her Captain. Every day, he seeks Emma out for her company, and she eagerly lets him have her in anyway he sees fit. Every day begins with the Captain and ends with rough, satisfying sex. She certainly can't say she dislikes it since it's quite enjoyable. She's even gotten used to anal sex, and no longer finds it painful.

It's strange how attractive she finds him. Maybe he's just putting magical potions in her food to make her think this way, but she truly finds him more and more striking with every passing day. She no longer denies what she feels for him, she no longer denies her fate. Instead of fighting against it, she indulges in it.

But, on the fourteenth morning of her kidnapping, her loyalty is truly tested. She awakes in the Captain's bed, alone and wearing her Captain's shirt like usual, but she's not in shackles.

Slowly sitting up, she stretches out, running her fingers through her hair, thinking how she's in bad need of a brush, for her hair is tangled and messy from the prior night's activities.

The bay window shows the bright orange sun glinting over the horizon, and she smiles softly at the sight. She always enjoys the sunrise.

Turning her head towards the door, she can hear the Captain barking out orders to his men. She grins a little, wishing she is the one he's commanding at the moment. She lets out a sigh and falls back onto the bed, sprawling out over the blankets as the shouting continues outside the door.

"Pull her to starboard, men!" she hears the Captain yelling out. She slowly sits up, staring at the door. By the sounds of it, they are attacking another ship. As if on cue, there is a loud explosion outside the door, followed by a distant crunch.

Emma gasps, panic overwhelming her as she hears the crew shouting from the deck. She hopes that her Captain is okay. She's sitting on the edge of the bed for what seems like hours when she hears the sounds of laughter and taunting. She still has no clue what's going on, but she's relieved to hear her Captain's voice. She's glad nothing has happened to him. It's strange, this feeling coiling in the pit of her stomach, but maybe, just maybe, she has fallen in love with the Captain. She stares ahead in horror. To think that she has actually fallen in love with her captor was insane. But, just maybe...

Suddenly, the cabin door bursts open and a man flies through it, stumbling and crashing to the floor. The Captain steps in with two of his pirate crew, who pick up the man from the floor, taking him onto their grasp. Emma quickly realizes he's someone very familiar; it's Baelfire. His eyes open wide and he struggles against the Captain's men when he sees her. He tries to speak, but there's a gag over his mouth, only allowing his words to be muffled through the material.

"Look who was trying to attack our ship; attempting a dashing rescue," the Captain says with a wicked chuckle. He's holding a sword, the blade of it pressing to Baelfire's neck. "So adorable, isn't it, men? The son of the man who took my hand and my Milah, trying to take away my fair Princess as well." Emma's eyes blow wide in shock. She had no idea Rumpelstiltskin is the one who took his hand. She also has no idea he took someone from him. She's heard stories, but again, she thought they were only myths. Baelfire never talked about his father after he was killed; after Baelfire was taken in by royalty.

Hook's crew nods in agreement, laughing with amusement. "What would you like us to with him, Cap'n?" Smee asks the Captain as he throws the sword to the floor.

Baelfire twists and squirms, trying to break free, but the Captain punches him in the stomach, sending the Prince to his knees. Hook kneels before him, speaking low and harsh. "It doesn't feel good having things taken from you, does it?" Baelfire looks up at the Captain, his eyes filled with fear. "At least you're not a coward like your father was. For that, I might let you live." Hook stands up again, looking down at him in disgust. "But still, you must be punished." He then glances up at Emma with a questionable look. "Unless, my Princess wants to go back with him. I will release you, if that's what you wish."

Emma gasps in surprise as she gazes into her Captain's eyes and swallows the large lump in her throat. She does not want to go back with the Prince, she doesn't want to abandon her Captain, but she's relieved Baelfire will not be killed, if Hook is speaking the truth.

The Captain approaches her, gently taking her chin in his hand, his thumb delicately brushing over her lips. "Do you wish to leave, my Princess?" he asks softly, his eyes silently pleading with her to stay.

Emma shakes her head, lifting her hands to cup his face in her palms. "I don't want want to leave you, Captain. Just please don't kill him," she murmurs quietly.

A crooked grin appears across his face as he leans in to kiss her deeply. She moans softly and immediately wraps her arms around his neck, getting caught up in a passionate kiss with her Captain. She doesn't even care that all the men in the room are watching them. And, as she opens her eyes and looks over at the Prince, she doesn't even care that the he finds it hard to believe, his eyes wide with shock. Emma grins against her Captain's lips and closes her eyes again, deepening the kiss. They engage each other with their mouths and tongues for a minute longer before parting and staring into each other's eyes. She blushes profusely as she sits back, dropping her arms at her sides. She looks over at Baelfire, seeing his face twisted in disgust. She only rolls her eyes and looks back at Hook.

"Actually, I want him to watch us fucking, Captain. Show him how great it is to be owned by you," she says with a smirk. The Captain returns it, wide and wicked, as though she was reading his thoughts. He then looks to his men and nods toward the wooden chair.

"You heard the Princess. Tie him up. We have plans for our brave Prince. He must be taught a lesson for trying to attack my ship."

His man drag the Prince up and force him over to the chair, tying his hands behind the back of it as he's crying out and struggling against them. Meanwhile the Captain looks over at Emma, winking at her before turning around and grabbing the Prince's chin, forcing him to look into the Captain's eyes.

"If you look away or close your eyes for any reason, you will be forced to suck my cock," he says with a dark smirk, glancing over at Emma.

She drops her grin, jealousy gripping her insides as she shakes her head.

The pirate raises an eyebrow, practically asking her why she disagrees. Emma reaches out and grabs his hand, pulling him to her. "Your cock is mine," she claims bravely, trying to put on her most defiant face to make it clear that she wouldn't like it if he put his cock in the Prince's mouth. She wants to be the only one to please him.

The Captain only grins and nods at her request. "Very well, then, we'll give him to the crew." His words make Emma smile again, and she pulls him by his shirt, her mouth crashing into his. He instantly lets out a groan, and they start making out shamelessly as he climbs up on the bed on his knees, wrapping his arms around her. Their tongues dart out to taste each other, twisting and tangling obscenely, putting on a show for the Prince. She can hear Baelfire grimacing over their muffled moans, and they break free to get a glimpse of him. His face is white, his eyes wide with horror. Emma licks her lips and grins as she looks back at her Captain.

She unbuttons his shirt and vest before removing them and unlacing his pants, pushing down his trousers and pulling out his throbbing, hard cock. The Captain steps down from the bed to tug off his boots and leather pants before joining her again.

"Now, why don't we show the Prince who you belong to?"

Emma nods in approval, arousal building in her core as her eyes rake over his naked body.

"Ready to be fucked rough and hard, darling?"

Emma responds by removing her clothing to reveal her naked body, her nipples instantly turning hard. She looks over at Baelfire as she tosses the shirt to the floor, seeing his eyes glazing over with arousal. She can tell that he likes what he sees. "Please, Captain. Fuck me." She reverts her eyes back to her Captain.

"Mmmm… I love when my Princess begs for me." He grins lecherously as he extends his hand to her. "Climb on top, love." She gladly takes it, allowing him to guide her to him as she straddles his hips. His mouth descends upon her breasts, placing seductive kisses to her rounded peaks as he palms one firmly in his hand, his scruff rubbing the delicate skin, sending sparks throughout her body.

Emma whimpers, her legs opening wider in anticipation, giving him better access to where she is now soaking wet. She can hear the Prince groaning in distaste, struggling against his restraints, and it only encourages her Captain and makes her more wet. She feels positively wicked and naughty; everything a princess shouldn't feel.

She bites her bottom lip as he teases each of her nipples between his teeth, kissing and sucking them greedily. He's rough, but she loves the way it feels. His fingers slide through her slit, the pad of his thumb rubbing over her swollen clit as she thrusts her hips into his touch. "Oh Captain," she shouts, making sure the Prince realizes just how much she's actually enjoying herself with the Captain.

Hook is grinning deviously as he looks over at Baelfire. "Shall we show the Prince exactly what he's missing?"

Emma nods quickly. "Yes… please." The Captain removes his hand, hastily replacing his fingers with his thick, pulsing length, penetrating through her folds as he grabs onto her hips, yanking her closer to him. She sinks down on his cock, riding him slowly at first. She feels Baelfire's eyes on her, and it makes her feel bold and daring. She decides that she very much enjoys the feeling.

"So good, Princess," the Captain groans, and she's instantly more aroused by the look of pure pleasure on his face as he stares down at where they are joined. He then looks up again and finds her lips with his, kissing her hard and rough, claiming her as his own as she rides his dick, her breasts bouncing with delight. His fingers are pressed hard into her hip, guiding her as he thrusts into her heat. Her pale skin is flushed, heat radiating through her body, and she's completely lost in pleasure.

Killian releases her lips, their hot breaths mingling as she grabs onto his shoulders to keep a smooth rhythm. Her eyes are locked with his, the blue depths burrowed in hers as she continues to roll her hips, feeling his slick cock sliding in and out of her pussy. She's soon picking up the pace, moans tumbling from her lips as he hits that spot deep inside her that causes her head to spin. Emma trembles hard, burying her face in his neck as she explodes with pleasure. She's shaking all over, her legs feel like jelly as the Captain's warm lips caress her throat, holding her securely in his arms..

As their movements still, Emma finally remembers that the Prince is still there there when he squirms and groans in his chair. Emma smirks a bit, feeling proud of herself. She never thought she'd feel so in touch with her sexuality that she'd be able to make love to her Pirate with someone watching, and Baelfire of all people.

"Turn around, Princess. I want the Prince to watch as he fuck you hard in that gorgeous ass of yours," the Captain demands with a crooked smirk.

"Yes, Captain." She doesn't hesitate to turn around and gets on her hands and knees, showing off her ass. He steps between her legs, rubbing his cock slowly over her asscheeks, leaving a trail of his precum behind. He looks over at Baelfire and asks if he is watching. He nods reluctantly, his face beet red.

Emma grins back at the Captain, her entire body relaxed and ready for him. She feels his cock pressed against her entrance and lets out a soft moan. Just feeling his body against her own makes her skin tingle in anticipation. She clenches her thighs tightly as he pushes into her tight ringed hole. She moans again, arching her back as his cock slowly slides into her ass, filling her up entirely. She closes her eyes and focuses on his member, whimpering softly as he begins to thrust in and out of her. She licks her lips, letting out another moan.

"That's a good lass. Let me hear you moan for more," she hears the Captain command as he slaps her on the ass. She shudders, feeling her juices drip down her thighs. During her time there on the Captain's ship, she'd quickly found out that moaning is one of the Captain's weaknesses; he craves her cries and screams of pleasure.

"P-please... m-more, Captain" she mutters loud enough for the Prince to hear, opening her eyes and staring up at him with lustful eyes. Baelfire's eyes are locked with hers and she grins mischeviously as she sees the sorrow, the jealousy burning in within him. And it makes her feel even more aroused. It makes her feel special.

The Captain trembles and quickly begins to thrust roughly into her, giving her asscheek another smack. Yelling out loudly and arching her back even more, she tilts her head back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. His cock is plunging into her depths harder and faster, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body as her nails dig into her palms. A soft scream slips through her lips as he forces himself even deeper and continues to slap her ass every now and then, riling her up even more. She's trembling hard in pleasure as he continues rocking into her ass. He's never been that deep before and it feels heavenly. She tightens her muscles as he begins to pull out and loosens them as he pushes back in, eliciting many moans and grunts from his lips.

"Oh, Master... I love your huge cock... It makes my tight ass feel so good…" she says softly.

The Captain moves his hand to her hip, holding her steady as he pounds into her, over and over again, grunting and filling her ass with a long stream of cum. She screams, long and loud, the sound of skin slapping mixing deliciously with their sounds of pleasure as stars burst before her eyes. She shudders as he plunges into her once more before slowly pulling out, his hand loosely wrapping around his cock and rubbing it slowly.

She feels dazed and exhausted, her body tingling with the aftermath of her climax. Her arms give out and she collapses into the bed, looking over at Baelfire. His eyes are wide but filled with lust, his erection apparent in his pants. She smirks and looks back at the Captain.

"I think the Prince is enjoying himself, Captain."

He nods and smirks, his hand rubbing and soothing her ass where he'd smacked her. "You're right. I think we need to show him exactly who your beautiful cunt belongs to. Lay on your back and spread your legs wide for me, darling."

She nods and happily does as her Captain commands.

Emma's spread out on the bed, her legs wide, flaunting her wet pussy. The Pirate greedily licks his lips, quickly moving to settle between her legs. Leaning down, he licks over her pussy lips, savoring the taste of his Princess as he wraps his arms around her legs, holding onto her hips and pushing his tongue deeper into her folds. She shivers and moans, her fingers curling around the blankets as she thrusts her soaking pussy against his face, eliciting soft groans from his mouth.

She's continuously grinding against him as he eats her pussy, growling and tonguing her possessively. "There's a good lass." Emma throws her head back, awash in the exquisite torture, the pressure slowly building again. "Mmm, the Princess tastes so sweet," he murmurs, his tongue flicking over her clit. "I bet you wish you could have a taste," the Captain taunts as he lifts his head from between her thighs, his face glistening with her arousal. He grins when he sees that the Prince hasn't turned away yet, and is now just sitting still and watching intently.

The Captain leans down again, wrapping his lips around her hard nub and sucking hard. Emma shatters, her whole body rippling and convulsing with pleasure, her juices squirting all over her Master's face as she climaxes hard, her screams filling the room. His mouth is licking and lapping her through the aftershocks as she tries to catch her breath, slowly coming down from her high.

Her Captain licks up her essence from his lips and fingers before delicately kissing over thighs. "Such an exquisite Princess. And she's all _mine_ ," he growls possessively, flashing Baelfire a warning stare.

The Prince swallows thickly; by this point he looks completely wrecked and worn down. Emma almost feels sorry for him. But the thought quickly vanishes when the Captain presses his wet lips to her nub and starts kissing up her body. Emma sags into the mattress, trying to regain her wits as she whimpers at the feel of his soft lips on her stomach and breasts. When he reaches her lips, he kisses her deeply, gathering her close as she lazily weaves her fingers into his hair.

The Captain sinks into the bed beside her, covering them in blankets before calling in his men to take the Prince away. They drag him away kicking and screaming as they lead him to one of the other cabins, and Emma smiles as she gets cozy in her Captain's arms.

Finally, they're alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days have passed since Killian had captured the Prince, and ever since then, he's been much too busy to decide what to do with him. Things are starting to escalate on board; treasure is getting low and the crew is getting antsy for more. It is time to strike one of the palaces for supplies, or sell the Princess to the Charmings as a ransom because he doubts the Prince is worth anything to anyone. But he's grown rather fond of his blonde goddess, and honestly he would be heartbroken to see her go.

Killian is at the wheel of his ship when Smee spots a trade ship off the starboard side, which is ripe for the picking. He grins with delight, quickly calling the other men to their stations.

"Get ready, men! This is what we've all been waiting for!" he shouts as everyone clambers to get to their posts. He hears the side ports open up and the screech of wheels as the cannons are moved into place.

The trade ship is still a few hundred yards away but the Jolly is quickly gaining on it. He calls for more steam, and the ship rockets forward. The Captain grins with anticipation, gripping the guardrail as they inch closer and closer to the other ship.

"Ready the cannons!" he shouts out to his men on the lower decks. The command is soon repeated, echoes of it being shouted in the biting wind. He hears the cannons move into position, aiming at the stern of the ship. His nails dig into the wood as they come into range.

"Fire!" he shouts, and the command is echoed onto the lower decks. Soon the air is filled with explosions of cannons and he watches as the cannonballs sail through the air. Seven out of the eight that are fired hit the target, smashing through the wood and glass of the ship. The men cheer and holler as the other ship tilts and begins to sink towards the steppes. He grins maliciously, thinking of all the treasures on that ship.

And then the princess pops into his mind. He doesn't know why, but her lovely face appears before him, and he can't help but wonder what she would say if she saw him now. But he shakes the thought from his mind and stares ahead. The other ship has crashed onto the steppes below, and the men aboard it are abandoning ship.  
"Quickly, cut them down!" he shouts before making the command to lower the ship. The ship begins towards the steppes, making the running enemies easier targets. Rifle fire fills the air and a few cannons explode as his men cut down the enemies.

The second they touch down beside the crashed ship, it is easy to tell that are no survivors; they had all died trying to run. Killian walks down from the wheel of the ship and follows his men onto the enemy ship. It is time to retrieve their bounty.

After a clean picking, Killian returns to the Jolly with a wide grin on his face. He has some gifts for his sweet Princess, and he also wants to let her know that he's decided to let the Prince go. Killian has no use for him; all he needs is his Princess and his ship.

The Captain kicks open the door to his quarters, and starts to open his mouth to say something, but to his dismay, the cabin is empty. Panic ripples through him and he rushes back out on deck full of anger. Either she has abandoned him or she has helped the Prince escape, or both. Jealousy bubbles underneath his skin at the thought of her leaving him for Prince Baelfire.

He makes a mad dash for the cabin he had his men lock the Prince in, and kicks open the door. Sure enough, Emma is in there with him, lowering the the gag around his mouth.

Killian's eyes go wild with anger, his jaw twitching as Emma whips her head around to look up at him, her eyes full of fear.

"Captain, it's not what it looks-" Before she can finish, Killian strides over to her, grabbing a fistfull of hair and forcing her up.

Emma cries out, but goes along with him as he drags her out the cabin.

"Let her go!" He hears Baelfire calling out as he slams the door behind them. "Emma!"

"Captain, please! I wasn't letting him escape! I promise," she cries out as Killian continues to his quarters. He bursts through the door and kicks it shut, taking her across the room and forcing her against the wall.

"Now, it is time for you to be punished," he growls as he chains her hands to the wall and lifts the dress she's wearing, roughly smacking her arse, making her scream out.

"Please don't! I promise I wasn't letting him escape!" Emma pleads.

He wants to believe her but he doesn't know if he can. Why else would she be in Baelfire's cabin? Killian walks away from her and grabs a leather whip, approaching her and holding it out in front of Emma for her to see it.

She looks over at him, her eyes widening with fear and she starts sobbing. "I'm sorry, Master!"

Suddenly the sounds of her cries makes his heart clench, and his anger dies down as he drops the whip in defeat. He hates seeing his Princess in pain. He quickly unlocks the cuffs on her wrists and turns her around so she's facing him. He is full of guilt as he instantly wraps his arms around her, letting her fall into him.

"I'm so sorry. I only wanted to ask him if my parents were okay," she whispers to him through tears, gripping his shirt.

"It's okay, love. I'm sorry I- I should've known you wouldn't leave me. I was just afraid," he confesses in a soft voice as he strokes her hair. "I quite enjoy having you around," he confesses unabashedly as he kisses the top of her head.

Emma lifts her head from his chest, her eyes swollen and wet. "I told you, I want to stay with you, Captain," she assures him, and honestly, it's the best thing he's ever heard. Her green eyes are gleaming as she gazes at him, her hand stroking his cheek. "I love you, Captain."

Correction, _that_ is the best thing he's ever heard. A wide grin takes over his face as he pulls her in for a deep kiss. His heart starts pounding in his chest and he realizes he's only felt like this one time in his life.

Emma moans softly, her tongue colliding with his as she wraps her arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

When they finally break the kiss, Emma is flushed as he gasps for air, leaning his forehead on hers. "Gods, I love you Princess."

Emma's eyes are gleaming as she stares at him in awe, and then captures his lips again. Their hands start wandering, seeking each other out. Desperately, she draws down his pants; his length is so hard it's actually poking through the cloth of his underwear.

Without any further delay, as if she has been waiting in her own anticipation, Emma pulls off the rest of his clothes, letting his cock spring free. She looks at him with hungry, lustful eyes like she wants to devour him, but he needs to be inside of her. He needs to fill her up with his throbbing cock that's desperately craving her slick, pussy walls. He lifts the thin dress up over her head as she raises her arms so he can remove it from her gorgeous body, tossing the clothing to the floor. Emma's breasts are youthful and full. Her nipples are hard, and the areolas a pretty shade of pale pink as he draws one into his mouth. He takes his sweet time, sucking and nibbling on her gorgeous gems.

They crash into his bed, kissing hard and letting their sounds of deep passion escape their mouths as she opens her legs for him, wrapping them around his hips.

She looks up at him, her features delicate, vulnerable, and more beautiful than ever. "I want your cock inside me," she confesses. An almost feral expression grows on those lovely features of hers. "Fuck me… please Captain. Need you bad."

How can he refuse such an offer? Drawing his hand up to cup her breast, he lets his thumb flicker at the hard nipple, making Emma cry out. Then he lets his face fall to lick and suck at the sensitive nub, lining up his cock to her dripping entrance. He releases her breast, savouring the sight of his dick positioned just in front of her glistening, clearly aroused pink cunt as he peers down between them.

He glances up at her face again, meeting her eyes and drives himself forward into that exquisite pussy, and _Gods_ , somehow it's better than it's ever been and he doesn't think that is possible. Even with only the head of his dick inside her, he can feel her velvety sheath begin to envelop him as his hand latches onto her hip. As he pushes in further and further, filling her up completely, she moans with every thrust.

He reaches the end of his length and looks down at her, still buried to the hilt inside her pussy. "You feel so bloody amazing," he groans breathlessly. "And you're so beautiful Emma," he adds, drunk on both her beauty and his pleasure, taking a moment to enjoy the sensations of her moist center.

"You think so?" comes her reply. Her face gets that same feral expression from before. "Then prove it," she challenges him, her voice wrecked.

Slowly, he draws out of her warm sheath, and then thrusts back inside with a leisurely movement before increasing the tempo.

As he ploughs into Emma with growing speed, his arousal is building and he knows she is enjoying it almost as much as he is; she is crying out, moaning, her hands snaking out to grip at various parts of his body, trying to draw him even further inside her.

Killian growls as his body starts to twinge from his impending orgasm. He plunges into her again and again as Emma begins to meet his thrusts, their bodies shuddering. The air grows heavier with both the sounds of pleasure and the smells of sex.

Her breasts bounce against his chest with each impact in their fierce lovemaking, and her lovely green eyes study him with pure desire and lust, watching him as he fucks her over and over again.

Emma cries out, arching her back as her nails dig into his back, her orgasm crashing over her in waves. Feeling her pussy spasming around his dick, he explodes at the same time, feeding his seed inside her heat as she writhes in his arms. Her breasts are crushed against his chest as he collapses into her arms, her mouth meeting his, her eyes wild as they catch their breaths.

As his heart rate starts to slow, Killian can't believe he had ever thought about hurting her. He feels ashamed and desperately wants to make it up to her. Suddenly he remembers why he came to his quarters seeking her out in the first place. "I got you some gifts, Princess," he says with a weak smile as he looks up at her, his voice completely shattered. "My crew hit the jackpot today."

Emma arches a brow, her jaded eyes lighting up with intrigue. "You got me something?"

He nods. "Aye." He has to force himself to get out of bed to retrieve his satchel, sitting next to her. He pulls out a necklace with a green jewel in it, seeing the awe in her eyes as she stares at it.

"Is this really for me?" She asks, sitting up as he puts the necklace over her head, letting it dangle from her neck, the jewel pendent nestling in the valley of her bare breasts.

"Of course, my Princess. I wrestled it from the crew just so you could have it " he tells her with a sly grin as he takes her hair and pulls it from underneath the necklace chain and let's her golden locks cascade around her shoulders. Her green eyes are filling with tears before she wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Captain." She says graciously, sniffling.

He smiles, rubbing his hands over her back. "Call me Killian. And you're welcome. Anything for you. Emma," he says softly, kissing her cheek. Then he pulls away, grinning wickedly as he remembers her other gift. "Oh and there's something else." He reaches in his satchel again, pulling something else out and handing it to her. "Almost had to kill someone for this," he tells her, smirking as her face turns a deep shade of red.

She looks it, very much intrigued. "But what will we do with it?" she asks, confused.

Killian quirks up a brow, mischief growing in his eyes. "This is for _you_ to punish _me_ with."

"But-" she starts before he can see it dawning on her what exactly she's supposed to do with the device in her hand.

"It's for you to fuck me with, Princess. I've been a very bad pirate."

Emma raises a brow and grins, kissing him on the lips. The anticipation is coiling in his belly for her to use the strap-on dildo on him, for her to punish him and make commands, and soon enough she will. "But not today, love. I have to back on deck, but we will use it very, very soon, I promise."


End file.
